Batman Returns (Movie)
Summary Title: Batman Returns Year: 1992 Credits Director: Tim Burton Stars: Michael Keaton, Danny DeVito, Michelle Pfeiffer, Christopher Walken. Synopsis Cast of Characters: Bruce Wayne/BatMan, The Penguin, Selena Kyle/Catwoman, Commissioner James Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth, Max Shreck. First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Notes * Release date: June 1992 (North America). Trivia *Many moviegoers did not like the darker tone of this movie compared to the first Batman movie. Tim Burton believes that it may have even disturbed Warner Bros. In fact, when he approached them about the possibility of doing another Batman movie, he claims they asked him if he'd rather do "Something Smaller" instead. It was at that point that Burton believes that they wanted him to leave. *McDonald's was a marketing partner for this movie, but they too were put off by the dark feel of the movie and the sexual perfomance of Michelle Pfeiffer's Catwoman. The only products that made it out were a few Happy Meal toy premiums. *Actress Annette Benning was originally cast to play Catwoman, but became pregnant before production began. Burton and the producers scrambled to find another actress and cast Michelle Pfeiffer. *Sean Young (who was origianlly cast as Vicki Vale in the first Batman) wanted the Catwoman part. She dressed in a Catwoman style-style costume and barged herself into the producer's office and startled him and Michael Keaton, who was sitting right there. She then reportedly got on the producer's desk and exclaimed, "I am Catwoman!" Tim Burton claims that he only heard about the incident, but rumor has it that Burton may have been alerted about Young's presence and fled the scene before she got there. *Max Shreck was a new character created especially for this story. Originally, this was intended to be Harvy Dent (played by Billy Dee Williams) and the final scene would have shown him become scarred and become Two-Face. After Dent was removed from the story, the Max Shreck character was put in his place and was originally going to be The Penguin's human brother. *Danny DeVito would stay in-character the entire time he was in his full Penguin make-up and wardrobe. *When Tim Burton was approached about hiring Christopher Walken to play Shreck, Burton wasn't sure about it and was actually intimidated by Walken because of his previous acting work. But, Walken was hired and they got along just fine. *Warner Bros. ordered Tim Burton to not have the Pengunin spitting up black blood in the final minutes of the movie. Penguin's blood was changed to a very dark green. *According to Burton, the idea of the visible stitching in Catwoman's costume was to imply that this was a woman who had sewn herself back together so-to-speak and was later coming apart as the suit began to show damage. *There were four different Penguins used in the movie. Real Penguins, CGI Penguins, Animatronic Penguin puppets and little people wearing penguin costumes. The Animatronic Penguins were created by Stan Winston, who had just come off the previous summer's blockbuster Terminator 2: Judgment Day. *Robin was going to make an appearance in this film and was to be played by an African-American actor. Marlon Wayans was set to play Robin at the climax of the film to team up with Batman in his fight against the Penguin. Wayans even went through costume fitting for his five minuted as Robin. Robin was again dropped by Burton. Wayans was also set to play Robin in Batman Forever to be directed by Burton. Wayans was however payed for both movies. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * "Batman Returns: Two Disc Special Edition" DVD (2005) ---- Category:Movies